1200
}} Events * Ide Hideshi becomes Topaz Champion. * The extinct Boar Clan is restored and Heichi Tochiko becomes their Daimyo. * Hida Kozan, Voice of the Empress, suffers an assassination attempt at Winter Court. * Doji Dainagon becomes the envoy of the Amethyst Champion Doji Tatsuki to Iweko Seiken. * Otomo Terumoto becomes Otomo Daimyo. * The Shadow Dragon is imprisoned by Daigotsu in the Temple to the Dark God, severing his link to his minions. * Goju Yurishi becomes Goju Daimyo. * Iweko Seiken is selected as Imperial Heir, to become the Emperor Iweko II. Twenty Festivals are held to celebrate the event. * Ketsuen, the Armor of the Shadow Warrior, is cleansed from the taint. * Bayushi Hoitsu, the Ghost of Traitor's Grove, is kidnapped by the Mantis Clan. * The Shrine to Yoritomo is corrupted by a Shadowlands assault. * Iweko II decides that his yet unborn child shall be trained in the Kakita Dueling Academy. * Doji Makoto's wife and sister die during childbirth. * Mirumoto Kyoshiro and Doji Iza marry each other and become co-governors of Chuushin District at Toshi Ranbo. * Daidoji Uji becomes the Fortune of Chugo * Moto Chagatai becomes the Fortune of Yu. * Tsuruchi Nobumoto becomes a Guardian Spirit of the Shrine of the Three Dynasties. * Bayushi Yojiro becomes the Fortune of Gi. * Yasuki Tono becomes Yasuki Daimyo. * Enomoto receives the Prophecy of Darkness. * The Scorpion Wall is breached. * The Scorpion Clan seizes Shamate Pass. * Shosuro Takumi becomes governor of Ryoko Owari Toshi. * The seals between Jigoku and Ningen-do begin to thin. The original Black Scrolls return to the Mortal Realm. * Agasha Kodo becomes the adjunct to the Amethyst Champion Yoritomo Minori. * Bayushi Shizuka becomes the second-in-command for the Ivory Champion, Shinjo Tselu. * Yogo Ameiko becomes the Onyx Champion. * Tamahime becomes the advisor and emissary to the Colonies of the Ruby Champion, Tsuruchi Nobukatsu. * Daigotsu Kanpeki and the majority of the Spider Clan go into hiding and rejoins the rogue Chuda family. * Iweko Shibatsu joins the Susumu as his daimyo and is appointed as Champion of the Spider Clan loyal to Iweko II. * Yoritomo Minoro seizes Tsudao's Tanto. * The Ancestral Standard of the Lion is seized by the Crane Clan. * Shiro Kyotei and Shiro no Yojin return to their former owners, shortly after they were taken by Lion and Crane Clans. * The Ancestral Sword of the Hantei is seized by the Mantis Clan from an Otomo convoy. * The Oracles, Light and Dark, returned to Ningen-do. Isawa Koizumi as Oracle of Air, Mirumoto Saori as Oracle of Earth, Kakita Ibara as Oracle of Fire, Agasha Kyokuta as Oracle of Water, and Isawa Kiyoteru as the second Oracle of Void. Their new counterparts are Soshi Yoshihara as Dark Oracle of Air, the individual known as The Broken Man as Dark Oracle of Earth, Tamori Wotan as Dark Oracle of Fire, and Hida Saiyuki as Dark Oracle of Water. * The Oracles of Light held a Conclave of Light, and it is witnessed by Kokujin Dairu. * The Oracles of Dark held a Conclave of Darkness, and it is scryed by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi and the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Amika, using the Oni's Eye. * The Unicorn adopt the Tattooing Technique. * The City of the Lost is stormed by Dragon forces. * Kyuden Shizuka is set to fire. * Scorpion agents steal scrolls with information about the Sacred Seals, leaving these secrets to the Scorpion only. * The First Seal is broken. A surge of massive beasts in the Sea of Shadows places the Mantis Clan on the defensive. * Togashi Mitsu retires as Oracle of Thunder to fight the impending threat. * Goju Kyoden returns to Ningen-do. * Orange Flame Village is seized by the Unicorn. * The Second Seal is broken. * The Dragon Clan abandon the Empire to save the Tao of Shinsei teachings from the Empire that is to come. The Dragon Wall is magically created to barren anyone to enter or leave the Dragon Provinces north of Last Step Castle. * The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei leaves his clan to join his beloved, the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh. * Kyuden Miya falls to a Shadowlands horde. * The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi joins Daigotsu Kenpeki with half of his Clan. * Bayushi Kanihime becomes the new leader of the Scorpion. * Spider forces overwhelm the Lion defenders, who withdraw from Seikitsu Pass. * Kanpeki and his followers moved to the City of the Rich Frog, and traveled by Drowned Merchant River to Toshi Ranbo, which falls to the Spider Clan. * Bayushi Nitoshi is killed by Daigotsu Kanpeki because his deception has allowed Iweko II and his family to be secured by the Phoenix Clan. The Steel Throne is cleaved by Churetsu during the duel. Month of the Hare * The Naga Embassy begins to be rebuilt. * A Crab detachment reinforces the defenders of the Scorpion Wall. Month of the Serpent * Iweko Seiken is crowned as Iweko II. * Daidoji Yurei wins the Gift of the Emperor tournament. * Iweko II allows the Daidoji family to study the use of gaijin pepper. Month of the Dog * A group of seven samurai find evidences of an impeding Spider attack near Cold Wind City. Month of the Boar * Tsuruchi Kaito investigates why students had been disappearing from Gotei Island's finest dojos. * The Third Seal is broken in the Bay of Dark Water. The Mantis Islands are overrun by Shadowlands creatures, the Mantis Clan is no more a Great Clan. The Mantis Clan Charter is moved to Rokugan to secure it. The Emperor ordered the evacuation to the Colonies. Battles * Battle at the Second Pit * Siege at Kyuden Agasha * Fall of Kyuden Bayushi * Battle of the First Seal * Battle of Treacherous Pass * Unicorn Civil War * Battle of the Second Seal * Battle of the Third Seal Deaths * Asahina Aoshi (retired Oracle) * Bayushi Katsue * Bayushi Nitoshi * Daidoji Rikaro, in the Month of the Dog * Daidoji Tametaka, in the Month of the Dog * Daidoji Yurei, in the Month of the Serpent * Daigotsu Machiko * Doji Makoto * Enomoto * Hida Taisho, in the Month of the Serpent * Hiruma Osuno * Ikoma Katsuro * Isawa Genma * Isawa Mitako (retired Oracle) * Isawa Mitori (retired Oracle) * Isawa Norimichi * Kitsuki Kira * Kitsuki Miroken * Kitsune Kichi * Matsu Rishou * Mirumoto Ezuno * Mirumoto Hikuryo * Mirumoto Rikiya * Miya Kiyokaizu * Moshi Karuiko * Moshi Madohime, in the Month of the Boar * Moto Yao-tsu * Nobu * Oshiryo * Otomo Akemi * Otomo Taneji * Seppun Arisu * Shiba Tsukimi * Soshi Akito * Soshi Hanako * Soshi Komiko * Soshi Niidoro * Seppun Mariko * Susumu Hirohashi * Susumu Naishi (faked) * Tamori Chosai * Tamori Yayu * Togashi Satsu * Tsuruchi Sheitsu * Toturi Kaede (retired Oracle) * Yasuki Kaito * Yogo Chijin * Yogo Gingo * Yoritomo Dairu, in the Month of the Boar * Yoritomo Harumi, in the Month of the Boar * Yoritomo Hiromi, in the Month of the Boar * Yoritomo Goichi, in the Month of the Serpent Category:Timelines